WM/Shelley Character Sheet
=Shelley McCrae (290 points, 2 unspent)= ST 10* 0; DX 12† 40; IQ 14‡ 80; HT 12 20. Damage 1d-2/1d; BL 20 lb; HP 10 0; Will 14 0; Per 12 -10; FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.00 0; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 9. Species: Undead; Height: 5'8"; Weight 100 lbs. Encumbrance Level: Light (Move 4, Dodge 8) Attacks MELEE Attacks Bite (12): 1d-3 imp. Crowbar, 3' (6): 1d+2 cr. Kick (10): 1d-2 cr. Leech: 3 HP/sec Long Kris • shortsword swing (13): 1d-1 cut. Long Kris • shortsword thrust (13): 1d-2 imp. Punch (12): 1d-3 cr. Rod • swing (15): 1d cr. Rod • thrust (15): 1d-2 cr. Link • Deathtouch: + ~1d spcl. RANGED Attacks Crowbar, 3' (7): 1d+2 cr (Range 10/15, acc 1, Bulk -3) Defenses Broadsword Parry (10+2) = 12 Medium Shield Block (10+2) = 12 Dodge (9+2-1) = 10 Social Background TL: 3 0. Languages: Humanish (Native) 0; Trade Tongue (Accented) 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Necromancer (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF9 13) 0; Undead (p. User) 17. Advantages Charisma 2 10; Crushing Attack 4 (Area Effect (4 yd); Aura; Extended Duration (x3); Persistent; Wall: Rigid; Accessibility (Only Over Water); Magical; Cannot Parry; Melee Attack: Reach C; Nuisance Effect: slippery surface) 59; Damage Resistance 1 (Limited (Everything except Heat/Fire)) 5; Deathliness 4 32; Doesn't Breathe 20; Doesn't Sleep 20; Energy Reserve 10 (Magical; Skull-Tipped Rod) 15; Injury Tolerance (Homogenous) 40; Leech (3HP/sec; Blood Agent) 20; Necromantic Ally (Servitor Skeleton Large Mule; 1 Skeleton; Minion (+1); Necromancy; 15 or less; Power Level (15%)) 2; Necromantic Ally (Servitor Skeletons; 5 Skeletons; Minion (+1); Necromancy; 15 or less; Power Level (25%)) 14; Necromantic Detect (Undead and ghosts; Occasional§; Necromancy) 9; Necromantic Resistant to Supernatural Abilities of the Undead (+8 to resist; Necromancy) 5; Night Vision 2 2; Resistant to Metabolic Hazards (Immune) 30; Slippery 2 4; Spirit Empathy (Specialized (Ghosts)) 5; Teeth (Fangs) 2; Temperature Tolerance 2 2; Terrain Adaptation (Ice) 5; Trading Character Points for Money 6 6. Perks: Licensed Exorcist; Staff Attunement. 2 Disadvantages Absent-Mindedness -15; Appearance (Monstrous) -20; Callous -5; Code of Honor (Gentleman's) -10; Dependency (Mana; Very Common; Constantly) -25; Disturbing Voice -10; Dread (Holy Symbols; Occasional) -10; Hidebound -5; Intolerance ("Evil" religions) -5; No Sense of Smell/Taste -5; Obsession (Keep the dead in their correct place; 6 or less) -20; Restricted Diet (Blood; Very Common) -10; Sense of Duty (Adventuring companions) -5; Skinny -5; Social Stigma (Horrible Dead Blob Monster) -20; Stubbornness -5; Uncontrollable Appetite (Blood; 12 or less) -15; Unhealing (Partial) -20; Vulnerability (Heat/Fire; Common; x2) -30. Quirks: Alcohol Intolerance; Assumes goblins worship Evil gods; Careful; Delusion (Mindless Undead are a kind of golem); Indifferent to food. -5 Skills Acting (A) IQ-1 1-13; Alchemy/TL3 (VH) IQ-3 1-11; Broadsword (A) DX+3 12-15; Current Affairs/TL3 (Headline News) (E) IQ 1-14; Diagnosis/TL3 (Human) (H) IQ-2 1-12; Diplomacy (H) IQ-4 1-10¶; Exorcism (H) Will 4-14**; Fast-Draw (Sword) (E) DX 1-12; Fast-Talk (A) IQ-2 2-12¶; First Aid/TL3 (Human) (E) IQ 1-14; Hidden Lore (Undead Lore) (A) IQ+2 8-16; Hiking (A) HT-1 1-11; Holdout (A) IQ-1 1-13; Intimidation (A) Will+2 1-16††; Leadership (A) IQ+1 1-15‡‡; Occultism (A) IQ 2-14; Physiology/TL3 (Undead) (H) IQ+1 8-15; Poisons/TL3 (H) IQ-2 1-12; Research/TL3 (A) IQ+1 4-15; Riding (Equines) (A) DX-1 1-11; Search (A) Per+1 4-13; Shield (Shield) (E) DX+2 4-14; Stealth (A) DX-1 1-11; Surgery/TL3 (Human) (VH) IQ-2 2-12; Survival (Woodlands) (A) Per-1 1-11; Swimming (E) HT+1 2-13; Thaumatology (VH) IQ-2 0-12; Thaumatology (Necromancy) (H) IQ 4-14; Writing (A) IQ-1 1-13. Spells Equipment (32 1/8 lbs) 1× Ankle Boots (Fine; _Free; $0; 2.25 lb) 1× Buff Coat (Hide; Fine; _Power Item; _Free; $0; 12 lb) 1× Delvers Webbing ($160; 3 lb): 2× Holy Water ($30; 2 lb) 1× Long Kris (Silver-coated; Cheap Quality; $144; 1.5 lb) 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) 1× Purse ($10) 1× Rod (_Free; $0; 2 lb) 1× Heavy Leather Mittens (Fine; _Free; $0; 6.08 oz) 1× Holy Symbol ($50; 1 lb) 1× Leather Hood (Fine; _Free; $0; 1.5 lb) 1× Potion Belt ($60; 1 lb): 4× Minor Healing Potion (Drinkable; $96; 2 lb) 4× Paut (Drinkable; $108; 2 lb) Carried by Skeleton Mule (160.5 lbs) 1× Blanket ($20; 4 lb); 3× Cheap trail rations ($6; 7.5 lb); 1× Crowbar, 3' ($20; 3 lb); 1× Grapnel ($80; 2 lb); 1× Group Basics ($50; 20 lb); 1× Lantern ($20; 2 lb); 2× Oil (per pint; $4; 2 lb); 1× Pickaxe ($15; 8 lb); 3× Pole, 6' ($15; 9 lb); 2× Rope, 3/4'' (per 10 yards; $50; 10 lb); 1× Saddle & Tack ($150; 15 lb); 4× Saddlebags ($1226; 145.5 lb); 2× Shovel ($24; 12 lb); 27× Standard trail rations ($162; 33.75 lb); 1× Surgical Instruments ($300; 15 lb); 1× Tent, 1-Man ($50; 5 lb); 1× Wineskin ($10; 4 oz). Carried by Skeleton Mooks 5× Skeleton Gear ($2375); Footnotes * Conditional -2 from 'Skinny' when you resist knockback. † Includes +4 skillscore from 'Deathliness'. ‡ Conditional +2 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls. § Conditional -4 from 'Exorcism' when user doesn't possess Blessed, Power Investiture, or True Faith. ¶ Conditional +2 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls, +1 from 'Rod' when used to perform foul Necromancy. ** Includes +2 from 'Charisma'. †† Includes +4 from 'Deathliness'. See Also Category:Saga of Westmarch